


healthy

by valuici



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, they go shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuici/pseuds/valuici
Summary: this is so pointless they just go shopping lmao, the second chapter is a shitpost





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of SEVENTEEN’s extremely rare free days, and their managers told them that as a reward for working so hard during their promotions, they could eat whatever gross stuff they desired. 

 

Seungcheol was ecstatic, at 9:00am, he was already dressed and ready to go out. Jun was continuing a list of things he wanted Coups to bring back with him that Jihoon and Vernon had started scribbling last night, it seemed never-ending to say the least. Joshua had been first to wake up and he was cleaning around the kitchen while humming a soft tune, occasionally telling Jun more items to add onto the list. Minghao was laying on their common room sofa reading a book with earphones in, Seungcheol took a peak to see what it was about, ah, it was in Chinese. Seeing as everyone was at peace with themselves, Seungcheol proceed to the room Jeonghan was in. 

 

He slowly creeped up around Jeonghan’s bed to whisper in his ear. “Hannie~” Jeonghan let out a groan and his eyes fluttered open. The lighting in the room was pretty dim but it still seemed a little too much for him as he shielded his face with his arm. He was obviously very groggy but he tried to smile at Seungcheol nonetheless. 

 

“Morning.” 

“We got a free day today—”

“Oh my god, yes.” 

“And you and I are gonna go shop because we have nothing to eat.”

“Oh my god, no.”

“You don’t really have a choice pretty boy, come on, get dressed.” He threw a shirt that Jeonghan once said was really comfortable over at the blonde who caught it with his face. “Plus we can eat whatever we want today.” 

“You're so cruel leader.”

 

Jeonghan cracked his knuckles and watched as his boyfriend flinched in utmost disgust. It made Jeonghan’s lips curl up in satisfaction. He lazily took off his shirt and replaced it with the one thrown at him a few moments ago. He got up and changed into his baggiest sweatpants for maximum comfort. “I’ll be two seconds.” Seungcheol sat on Jeonghan’s bed while waiting for him to wash his face and frown at some sort of impossible to notice minuscule acne that was probably behind his ear or something. “K, lets go.” Jeonghan grabbed two black face masks and handed one to Seungcheol on their way out of the room.

 

They were greeted with Junhui holding the longest and probably unhealthiest shopping list, eager to hand it over to them. Jeonghan took it and as he read the first few items he couldn’t help but mutter “We’ll die of cancer by 10pm tonight.” Seungcheol chuckled and the two waved the others goodbye and stepped out.

 

As soon as they shut the door behind them, Jeonghan pecked Seungcheol on his nose. It was unexpected and made Seungcheol grow visibly red. “What? You look really cute this morning.” A toothy smile was plastered on Seungcheol's face behind his mask. They walked out the building swinging their arms with fingers intertwined like 4 year olds.

 

***

 

While they were trying to separate theirs from a giant queue of shopping carts an idea came to Jeonghan. “Hey, remember when got in shopping carts and rode each other around a parking lot for Healing’s MV?” Seungcheol turned to the blonde boy, strictly he said “No.” Jeonghan proceeded to climb into the shopping cart that the other boy had finally been able to cut loose from the other ones. 

 

“Oh my god Jeonghan.”

 

They rode around the isles while Jeonghan placed all the food items around him in the cart, the ones that didnt fit around him, he would cradle in his arms like babies. They _were_ his babies, precious junk food babies. Seungcheol looked down at his boyfriend and sighed, 50% content, 50% aggressively praying for them not to be spotted by any fans.

 

It took them two and a half hours to collect everything on the list along with a few other stuff they thought to add in and they left the supermarket with about 12 or so bags. Jeonghan was only carrying 4 of said bags. “Ah, these are heavy.” He whined, mostly to annoy the other boy. “I’ll fight you.” Seungcheol sent a fake glare toward his way but broke his façade with a soft chuckle. Jeonghan looked at him fondly for a brief moment, able to see Seungcheol's eyes form small crescents. 

 

“Like you would.” 

 

By the time they were back at the dorms, they were panting like hell and Ready to Eat. Neither of them had had breakfast which led to their hunger levels being through the roof. They settled down on the sofa after setting the plastic bags around the kitchen. After a few minutes of their scheduled panting, Jeonghan was able to speak “My god Im dying.” Seungcheol straightened up on the couch, “Shut up, what do you need? I’ll get it for you.” he walked over to the bags once again. “I mean Hansol did write 28 bags of Hot Cheetos on that list so I don’t think he’d miss it if we ate one of them?” Seungcheol reached to grab a packet, before sitting back down he also grabbed two canned lattes. Jeonghan was partly satisfied with his breakfast and partly concerned about how bad today’s ‘meals’ were going to be health wise. 

 

“Wow, health.” 

“Health” Seungcheol agreed and threw one arm around Jeonghan as the other popped open the bag.


	2. Chapter 2

It's around two am when Seungcheol is woken up by one of the members who stands before his bed and shakes him lightly. Due to his not too subtle shifting while trying to sit up on the bed, the one who had been clinging to him is also up now. The intruder is Hansol, who bears a serious face as he looks down at his hyungs on the bed. 

 

"So uhh, I asked for 28 bags but like there's only 27? SOOO..."

**Author's Note:**

> i did another one boys


End file.
